A series of N-substituted 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-1,6-methano-3-benzazocines and derivatives will be synthesized. These materials will be tested for analgesic activity and for narcotic agonist and antagonist activity. Structural and conformational analysis studies will also be conducted on these and related materials to determine if there is a structure-conformation-activity relationship.